


The Naughty List

by GabeWallis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Consensual Underage Sex, Corporal Punishment, Elves, M/M, Magic, Naughty List, Oral, Punishment, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underwear, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeWallis/pseuds/GabeWallis
Summary: Santa has been busy giving out gifts to all the good boys and girls. Now it's time to destress with one of the naughty ones.
Relationships: Father Christmas/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at working the supernatural into smut. I have a longer story planned along similar lines (though not involving Santa) so I'd love any feedback on how this worked out!

  
The man hummed softly to himself as he walked down the street. His breath hung in the air in front of him in clouds that mimicked the shape of his white beard. There was snow on the ground, but the man didn't feel cold. He'd built up something of a resistance to it over the millennia. The elves complained from time to time, but a firm hand and a little Christmas cheer was all it took to keep them quiet.  
  
Nick – the name he preferred when interacting with humans – did a graceful little skip as he neared his destination. It would be the last house of the night. He'd found himself in a disadvantaged part of some human city in North America. It probably had a name, but Nick didn't care for those. He'd delivered seven presents to good boys in the area (why were good boys so hard to find nowadays?) and now it was time to choose a naughty boy to discipline. The perfect candidate lived in a high-rise a few streets away. At 3am, the night was still, but Nick knew the boy was awake. He was one of two children in the apartment building still up; the other was a five-year-old girl who'd had a nightmare. Nick had already decided to leave her be. She wasn't his type.  
  
With a jingle, he flew up to the fifteenth floor and in through a slightly open window. The boy was in another room, hunched over his bed with an iPad on his lap and his little dickie in his hand. This was how he frequently spent evenings when his mother was out at work. If Nick looked at the screen, he knew he would see all kinds of depraved cartoons featuring boys and men engaged in unnatural activities. That was the real reason he'd chosen this apartment. Joshua White was a little shit, there was no doubt about that, but he was a little shit that knew what he deserved.  
  
Nick paused at the door to Josh's bedroom. The boy was scrolling through a thread titled “men and their boys” and beating his twelve-year-old meat to his second orgasm of the night. Nick had to plan his entrance carefully. This was always his favorite part. He'd gotten it down to an art. First, the men in Josh's pictures started to look more like Nick. White beards, big muscles, bigger cocks. The boy smirked to himself: even sick fucks got into the Christmas spirit. As he navigated to the next page of the thread, the boys looked more and more like himself. Josh was too horny to notice the change. He was practically the perfect little shota boy anyway. Short black hair in a side-swept style, still held in place by the wax he'd put there that morning. A smooth, hairless body that had gone pale after almost a year of quarantine. A pair of stolen underwear from a boy several years Josh's junior.  
  
As Josh scrolled further down, Nick decided to give him a little taste of what was to come. The cartoons became more and more realistic. Josh didn't stop scrolling, though his lust was starting to abate. It was replaced with a morbid curiosity. There was a high definition photograph of him in the shower. Him cutting class to pick on the fourth-grader he had a crush on. Him hunched over in bed with the stolen underwear over his face and an imposing man in the doorway.  
  
The iPad sparked and Josh swore loudly. “Fuck!” he said, his high-pitched voice cracking in the first stages of puberty.  
  
Nick chuckled. He loved this. The slow, dawning realization that something was wrong. He felt the boy look from the tablet to his door, though the screen had gone dead.  
  
“Hello?” Josh called. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he still had the imagination to perceive that something was wrong.  
  
Nick chose that time to open the door. He stood there for a moment, finally seeing the boy in the flesh. Josh's blue eyes were wide, face still half-covered with the fourth-grader's underwear. “Those don't belong to you, Josh.”  
  
Josh stuffed the underwear under his covers, gripping his broken iPad in his free hand. “Do too.”  
  
Nick laughed. A jovial, lighthearted laugh that had been imitated on so many commercials selling soft drinks or insurance. “Oh Josh, my boy, we both know that's not true.” Nick watched him carefully. An adult mind would jump directly to denial if Nick confronted them. A younger boy would believe without question. In his delectable in-between state, what would Josh do? The man strode closer to the bed. Josh squirmed away, still gripping the iPad as if Nick could see what had been on the screen mere moments before. “Give that to me, Josh.” No sooner was the command spoken that the iPad floated out of Josh's hand and into Nick's.  
  
“Hey! That's mine!” Josh exclaimed, sitting up straight. The covers slid down his torso, showing Nick his beautiful chest in all its glory. When it came to children Nick was pretty much omniscient, but seeing Josh in the flesh like this was still a rush.  
  
“Relax, young man. It looks broken. Let me see if I can...” Nick trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence before the screen blinked to life, the screen taken up by a large picture of Josh's bedroom. It was more of a photograph than a drawing, Josh's face clearly visible right down to the patch of freckles over his nose. “There we go.”  
  
He handed the iPad back to Josh. Behind him on the bed was a large man whose red suit had been pushed aside to show a large cock, which he was lining up with Josh's behind. “How did-” started Josh, gripping the iPad and stuffing it down under the covers with his stolen underwear. “You're...”  
  
“Yes?” said Nick, with the air of a teacher patiently guiding a particularly slow child to the correct answer.  
  
“In the picture. With me. What the fuck?” Josh scrambled farther away on the tiny bed. His back was against the wall, but he kept trying to press himself into it as thought it might swallow him whole. “You've been following me!”  
  
Nick advanced on him, perching at the foot of Josh's bed. “Have I?” He tugged at the covers. Josh was naked underneath, and held on like it was a lifeboat. “Perhaps I'm just smart.” He waved his hand. Josh's stolen underwear flew up, and Nick grabbed hold of them. “I know you stole these from Lucas Moore's locker three weeks ago when you followed him to the pool. I know his father spanked him for always losing things. I know you have three of Lucas's socks at the bottom of your wardrobe.”  
  
Josh couldn't back up any further. He glanced towards the door, clearly wondering how fast he could run. Nick chuckled. “You're a fast kid, but I think I'm faster.” Another wave of the hand. Josh's bedsheets began to float into the air. “Where was I? Ah, yes. I know your dad walked out when you were three. I know your mom gave up her career as an artist to provide for you.” The sheets rose higher. Josh's knuckles were turning white with the effort of holding them down. “I know you think she doesn't love you. You feel like nobody understands you. You lash out. You think if you push some of your pain on other people, it'll go away. It doesn't, though, does it, Josh?”  
  
The boy let go of the sheet. It pressed itself against the ceiling, knocking the lampshade askew as it did. He was too busy staring at Nick to notice. “What?” His voice was a whisper, face white as the snow outside.  
  
“Since you found that site, you've been going there every night. Your favorite parts are where the boys get tied up and fucked by men. You wish your dad would come back and do that to you.” Nick edged closer to Josh, who hadn't moved. The shock wasn't quite enough to rob him of his modesty, his hands were now clasped over his little cocklet. “You're a very naughty boy.” He held up Lucas's boxers as though he was going to hand them to Josh, but snatched them away at the last second. “No. These are going back to Lucas.” With a wave of his hand, the underwear disappeared. “Why don't I give you some of your own to try on?”  
  
Josh gulped and writhed on his bed. His erection hadn't gone down. If anything, it was even harder now that this strange man had put words to things he hadn't even figured out for himself. “Sure,” he said eventually.  
  
Another wave of the hand and a pair of briefs the same shade of red as Nick's coat appeared in Josh's hands. “Put them on, Josh. Don't be shy.” He nodded towards the iPad. “I already know what your little dickie looks like.”  
  
The boy was starting to realize what Nick wanted from him. As bad as the kid was (which wasn't very – he was no Damien Thorn) it was his unrestrained preteen lust that brought Nick to this apartment. “Okay,” said Josh after a moment's hesitation. Nick got a little glance at his boner twitching around as he tugged the underwear on before it was hidden – barely – behind the red fabric. Once the underwear was on, Josh seemed to lose a little of his fear. A large, handsome stranger was in his bed and wanted to do things to him. Excitement ran through his body.  
  
This was all part of the magic. Christmas cheer, Nick called it, though it was more of a magical aphrodisiac. “You look beautiful,” he said, sidling closer to Josh. The boy got off the bed and stood in front of Nick, doing a slow turn.  
  
“Th- thank you!” He finished the turn to stand directly in front of the large man, their eyes roughly level. “These are way better than Lucas's undies,” he added with a grin. He spoke with ease, his inhibitions lowered by equal parts magic and the knowledge that he wouldn't be judged.  
  
“The underwear you stole.” Nick lifted a hand to stroke down Josh's side before cupping his ass. “Lucas got his pretty little ass beat for losing those, remember.”  
  
Josh gulped. His button nose was screwed up, like he couldn't decide whether to feel more guilty or aroused. “Yeah,” he said, looking down at the ground. He didn't move away from Nick's touch to his ass. In fact, Nick could tell he was enjoying it. The boy would have enjoyed any attention from an older man, but sexual attention was especially good. Especially since he'd been interrupted so close to an orgasm.  
  
“He didn't deserve to be spanked, did he?” Nick's other hand began to trace circles on the last vestiges of puppy fat on Josh's tummy.  
  
“No.” Josh's guilty frown had given way to a nervous half-grin. He knew what was coming.  
  
“But I think you do.” The hand on Josh's tummy moved south, brushing against the boy's dickie.  
  
“Ohh!” he gasped, squirming in place at the sensations rushing through him. “N- no,” he protested even as Nick gripped him by the waist and forced him over his lap. “No, wait! I'll be good, I promise!”  
  
Nick took hold of the boy's left hand and tugged it behind his back. He was pinned in place and unable to cover up his ass. And what an ass it was. The magical spandex of his briefs was practically bursting with the effort of covering it up. Nick felt that if he smacked it, it would go on jiggling forever. His very own perpetual motion machine. He did just that, eliciting a yelp from the boy. “Were you good when you spent a whole lunch period calling Lucas a 'four-eyed freak'?”  
  
“Ow! N- no, but I won't do that anymore!” Josh twisted around in Nick's lap, trying to get free. It would have been easy to hold the boy still with magic, but not nearly as fun. Nick loved the struggle.  
  
“You won't. Do you want to know why?” Nick slapped the boy again, the other cheek bouncing this time.  
  
“Wh- why?”  
  
“Because you're never going to forget this night.” Nick stopped speaking, instead slapping the boy's plump backside over and over. He didn't hit hard – not yet – just enough for the naughty tyke to feel it. It was strange how even the skinniest, athletic boys could have such rotund buttocks. Like all the fat in his body went straight to his butt.  
  
“Ow! Argh! Owie! Please, Mister, I'll be good!” Josh squirmed around but his struggling got more and more feeble. It wasn't long before he began to thrust instead, humping Nick's muscular thigh and moaning.  
  
Nick paused. “That hurts, doesn't it?” He rubbed the boy's ass, squeezing and molding it. It was almost beyond belief that the boy didn't know how attractive he was. Perhaps this night would cure him of that along with his bad behavior.  
  
“Feels kinda...” Josh murmured, but didn't finish the sentence. He sounded drowsy, lost in the haze of magic and pain and pleasure.  
  
“It's nice, isn't it?” Nick gave a much lighter smack. “This is where you belong. Deep down I think you've always known that.”  
  
“Yeah.” Josh wriggled around so that his legs had more purchase on the small bed and pushed his butt up for the next round.  
  
“You want me to spank you again.” It wasn't a question. Both of them knew it was true.  
  
“Um... yeah. Please.”  
  
“I want you to ask properly. You might as well learn some manners while you're at it. Repeat after me: I'm a naughty little slut, and I want you to beat my ass.”  
  
“I'm...” For a second, Nick wondered if the boy wouldn't do it. Only a second. “I'm a naughty little slut, and I want you to beat my ass.” He spoke in a low, husky moan that wouldn't have sounded out of place on Pornhub. “Please,” Josh added. “I've been so bad. I'm so horny.”  
  
Nick chuckled. “I know.” With that, he began the beating in earnest. Each slap brought a loud cry from the boy. Magically soundproofing a room was easy enough, so Nick did it; no need to wake the neighbors.  
  
“Ohhhh,” Josh moaned, humping Santa's lap. “Fuuuuck.”  
  
Nick carried on until he was sure the boy was about to cum, and then stopped. “That's enough.”  
  
Josh flopped down, panting hard. “Okay,” he sighed as though he'd been told he wasn't allowed the latest games console.  
  
“Let's get these off. I want a real look at you.” Nick waved his hand and Josh's briefs slid down his thighs before landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
The boy giggled, wriggling his bare butt from side as he did. It looked even better naked, though it was now bright pink and hot to the touch. He had prettier elves at the North Pole, but none of them had butts quite like Josh. Nick wondered how his mother even found pants that fit him.  
  
“Do you think I'm hot?” he asked, voice trembling slightly. This night was an emotional roller-coaster for him.  
  
“Stand up,” ordered Nick.  
  
The boy complied, putting his hands on his hips and grinning at Nick. His little pole pointed straight out at a ninety-degree angle, precum glistening on the tip. His cheeks dimpled, pale blue eyes narrowed as if to ask “so?”  
  
“You're a beautiful boy.” Nick took hold of Josh's little dickie between his thumb and forefinger. The boy gasped but stood still, enjoying the moment too much to risk ruining it now. “You've got a cute little thing down there. What is this, three inches?”  
  
“Three and a quarter,” replied Josh with a hint of wounded pride in his voice. “And it's growing!”  
  
“It's perfect the way it is.” Nick jerked the boy's tool around a little before moving up to Josh's chest. At the expression on Josh's face, Nick chuckled. “Only good boys get to play with their toys, little guy.”  
  
“Sorry.” Josh really did sound sorry. Nick's magic must really be doing a number on his brain.  
  
“That's okay. I'll forgive you if you let me play with another one of your toys. Do you remember that picture you saw of us?” Nick's hands were still wandering up and down the boy's body. They were now at his nipples, tracing little circles around the peach colored flesh.  
  
“You wanna fuck me? Like in the pictures?” Josh was grinning. His pupils had dilated slightly, one of the side effects of Nick's influence.  
  
“Soon. You'll need to get my cock wet otherwise it won't go in.”  
  
Josh nodded. He had a look of grim determination on his face, but his little dickie was as hard as ever. “Sure.” He got down onto his knees in front of Nick without being told. Three months of porn addiction meant he knew what to do. “I'm about to suck Santa's cock,” he said, more to himself than to Nick. “Nobody's gonna believe this.”  
  
Nick ruffled the boy's hair as he unclasped his belt one-handed. “Who were you going to tell?” he asked with a chortle.  
  
As Nick's cock sprang free, it almost smacked Josh right in the face. He squealed in delight like he'd just opened a brand new toy on Christmas morning. “It's so big!” He reached out and gently gripped the shaft, stroking it. At eight inches, Nick was about as big as he could be without causing serious harm to his elves back home.  
  
“Give it a kiss,” he instructed. Both hands rested on Josh's head, ready to hold him steady if he tried to pull away.  
  
The boy did as he was told, forearms resting on Nick's powerful thighs. His lips brushed against the very tip. Giggling, he lapped up a little precum, sending shivers all through Nick's body. “I thought it was meant to be salty?”  
  
“Perks of being Santa,” Nick explained. “It's all sweet.”  
  
Josh slurped a little more of Nick's syrupy precum down, moaning as he did so. “Mmm, it's so good,” he mumbled around Nick's cock.  
  
“Don't talk with your mouth full,” warned Nick. “Unless you want another spanking.”  
  
“Maybe I do,” said Josh, the first inch of Nick's cock stretching his mouth wide.  
  
Nick had to laugh. The boy was a slut even before his magic had gotten to his brain. With his inhibitions lowered like this, he would make a perfect elf. “Later. Get my cock wet.” He leaned back on the bed as the boy obeyed, slurping and spluttering in his effort to slobber up the whole length.  
  
It wasn't long before he was done, sitting back on his prodigious behind to admire his handiwork. “Did I do good?” His eyes were wide, desperate for approval. Nick had to smile, the boy needed this even more than he did.  
  
“Good enough. Get on the bed now, there's a good boy. Just like you saw in the picture.” Nick stood to let the boy lie down on his stomach.  
  
He propped a pillow under his hips. As he turned to face Nick, his butt was about the same height as his head. “Are you gonna fuck me now, Santa?” He was evidently fighting off a fit of the giggles as he spoke, trying his best to sound sexy.  
  
“I'm going to fuck you.” Nick put his knees either side of the boy's and began to jerk himself with one hand. The other hand rested on the small of Josh's back. A little magic was enough to relax his muscles. Not too much, though: Josh was still on the naughty list, and this was _supposed_ to hurt. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Mmmm.” Josh arched his back the way he must have seen in so many cartoons. “Fuck me.”  
  
Nick did just that. He lined himself up with the boy's entrance and started to push. As impressive as his buttocks were, his anus itself was tiny. Even with magic, it would be a tight squeeze. “You like that?” he grunted, the first inch pushing its way inside the boy.  
  
“It hurts!” he exclaimed. “Keep going!”  
  
Nick chuckled and cupped his cheek. Still pink from his spanking. “Beg.”  
  
“Please, Sir, please! It feels so good, I wanna cum. Please just fuck me!” Josh craned his neck to look at Nick's cock as another inch disappeared into his tight behind. “Ohhhh,” he grunted.  
  
Nick pushed a little harder, two more inches disappearing at once. After that, he paused to let the boy adjust. He was whimpering and moaning in equal measure, his soft body trembling under the weight of the man on top of him. “That's it, Josh. You _can_ be a good boy, can't you?”  
  
“Mmm!” he squeaked. He was too wrapped up in his on pleasure for words.  
  
“That's right.” Nick used his whole body weight to force the rest of his cock inside the boy. Josh cried out, a wordless moan of lust, but didn't try to escape.   
  
A moment's rest and a touch more magic had the boy ready for the fucking to begin in earnest. Nick drew his hips back, both hands pinning Josh's shoulders to the bed, and then fell on him. Again and again, with the force of a reindeer galloping through the air. The boy's hole squeezed and massaged his entire length with each thrust. Every time their hips met, Josh's cushioned ass rippled as though it had been smacked.  
  
“Fuck, you're tight. You're going right back on the nice list after tonight.” Nick spat the words out through the exertion.  
  
Below him, Josh was moaning like a pro, yelping every time Nick's cock pushed his prostate particularly hard. “Thank you!” he gasped, though whether he was thanking Nick for the compliment or the sex, it wasn't clear. His whole body clenched as the orgasm he'd been building his way up to rocked through his body. He couldn't cum much, but a tiny dribble of semen leaked onto the bed out of his little dickie. “Ohhhhhhh!”  
  
Nick chuckled. His stamina was unmatched; he could fuck every boy on the planet in one night if it pleased him. “You want me to stop?” He knew that the boy didn't, but even if he did Nick didn't plan to.  
  
“No!” he gasped. “Keep going, please!”  
  
The man drew back a hand and slapped the boy's ass hard, grunting as it made Josh tense up around him. “Fuck,” he grunted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He began to spank the boy on alternate thrusts, then on every thrust. Josh was practically beside himself at this point, drooling onto the sheet and whimpering. He was beyond words, engulfed in the best Christmas present he would ever receive.  
  
Finally – when Nick knew Josh's mother was on her way home from work – he let himself cum. The orgasm had been building since he first laid eyes on Josh, his slender frame and mischievous eyes. It spread through him like a glass of brandy. “Fucking take it,” he grunted as he emptied his sack into Josh. “You little slut.”  
  
As he felt Nick cum, Josh had the third orgasm of the night. He flopped limply under Nick, but otherwise he didn't react. His little body was fully spent. Nick withdrew from him with a wet _schlick_. Josh turned to watch as he stuffed his cock back into his pants, eyes glazed over. “Thank you,” he slurred, still entirely under Nick's spell.  
  
“Here.” Nick produced a large red and white striped butt plug from thin air and pushed it into Josh's ass. “To keep you ready for next time.”  
  
Josh gasped as the plug entered him, but didn't try to pull away. “'S not as big as you.”  
  
“No, it's not.” Nick threw the boy's new underwear at him. “Put those on, and come sit on my lap. We can talk about your present for tomorrow.”  
  
The mention of presents reinvigorated the boy. He leaped to his feet and tugged the little briefs on, wincing as they nudged the plug inside of him. “Presents?”  
  
Nick sat on the edge of Josh's bed and patted his lap. “What would you like, Josh? I can give you anything in the world.”  
  
“Anything?” he asked, perching on Nick's right thigh and snuggling into him. “Uh... come back next year.”  
  
“That's what you want?” Nick smirked. The boy wanted more, that was good. He hadn't brought a new elf home in decades. Perhaps now was the time... “I can do that. Unless you'd prefer- no, that would be too much.”  
  
“What?!” asked Josh. That was one of the things Nick loved about kids. In his excitement he'd completely forgotten that he was exhausted. “No, please! What?”  
  
“Well... I could take you home with me. You could join the other elves. It would be hard work. You'd be fucked most nights, probably get that sexy butt beat a lot, too. And you'd only have other little sluts like yourself for company.”  
  
“Yes!” said Josh before Nick had even finished. “Yes, please!”  
  
Nick chuckled. “You're sure? I can't take you home. There have been elves living with me for centuries. Little gay boys like yourself. They'll never die. They'll never grow up. Never get tired of getting their asses stuffed.”  
  
Josh was squirming from side to side now, bouncing so much that his plug nudged against his prostate. “Yes yes yes yes yes!”  
  
“Hm. Perhaps... but what should we leave for your mom?”  
  
Josh's face fell. “Can I visit her?”  
  
Nick shook his head. “No. But I can help her. She'll know you're being cared for. What should we do...” He stood up. Josh turned to wrap his arms around him like a monkey. The boy's mother would miss him a little, though that could be eased with magic. He waved his hands. One by one, Josh's furniture began to disappear. Several seconds later, the room had been converted into an art studio. “You know, this might be for the best,” he said with a forlorn sigh. His insides were singing: he'd had an inkling the boy would want to come, but it hadn't been a sure thing.  
  
“Do I get my own room?” asked Josh, chattering excitedly away in Nick's ear as he worked. “Wait wait no, do I get to stay in a dorm with the other boys? I mean, elves? Are they nice? Do you... do you think they'll like me?”  
  
Nick chuckled and planted a kiss on Josh's cheek. “They'll love you.” He waved his hand. A little green cap appeared on Josh's head.  
  
The boy squeaked in surprise. He wasn't used to magic yet. “Thank you!” he said with a giggle. “My ears feel – oh!” He rubbed at the side of his head, running a finger along the now-pointed ears sticking out there. He already had sharp, elfin features so the look suited him nicely. For a last touch, Nick gave the boy a red collar with a little name tag on it. _Josh_ , it read. _Property of St Nicholas of Myra_. “I'm your property?!” he asked incredulously. “Like... a slave?”  
  
“A little like a slave.” Nick cupped the boy's butt, one finger slipping between his cheeks to prod the plug. “But you'll be treated very well.”  
  
“M'kay.” He rested his head on Nick's shoulder, breathing softly into his beard as they began their long journey home.


End file.
